1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an image capturing module, and more particularly to an image capturing module for reducing the opportunity of imaging the particles on the light transmitting element.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, it becomes more and more popular for portable devices such as mobile phones or PDA to be equipped with an image capturing module. Furthermore, since the market requires these portable devices to have more powerful functions and smaller sizes, it is necessary for the image capturing module to generate high quality pictures and to be small size. One improvement of picture quality is to increase the number of pixel. Another improvement is related to the definition of the image. Thus, the image capturing module of a portable device also develops from a fixed-focus mode to auto-focus mode or even optical zoom mode.
The auto-focus mode moves the lens in the image capturing module suitably according to various distances of targets, whereby the optical image of the selected target can be focused correctly on an image sensor so as to generate a clear image. The common ways of actuating the lens to move in the image capturing module include actuating by a stepping motor, piezoelectric motor and voice coil motor (VCM). However, the distance from the filter to the image sensor is very small, thus the opportunity of imaging the particles on the filter is increased.